


in the dark (but you're my flashlight)

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: "I wonder why you never look so peaceful when you're awake. Worry lines never suited you,"
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	in the dark (but you're my flashlight)

Taekwoon wonders down the hallway, yawning and looking forward to plop on his bed. His eyes catch the light coming out of the leader’s room when he walks inside. It’s usual for the light to be on, it’s past midnight and Hakyeon was supposed to have an all- night filming. Or was it yesterday. Curious, Taekwoon decides to see for himself and greet the older before going to bed. He’s tired but it’s been a while since he has met Hakyeon at a peaceful quiet time so he knocks on the door and steps inside.

The room smells of lavender and Taekwoon smiles at the small scented candle on the side table. On the bed, a still dressed Hakyeon is laying face first. His legs are dangling from the bed, feet still socked and it doesn’t look like it’s very comfortable to sleep in such formal clothes. Taekwoon smiles, sadly. Hakyeon must have been really tired if he fell asleep like that. He moves to pick up the bag from the foot of the bed and puts it inside the leader’s wardrobe. The gently slips his hands under Hakyeon’s shoulder and drags him so he’s fully on the bed. He keels at the ground by Hakyeon’s feet and carefully, with tender fingers take off his socks. Hakyeon hums and stirs and Taekwoon halts; then pulls the sock off in one quick motion, figuring soft fingers maybe ticklish.

He then takes off his own socks and rampages in Hakyeon’s wardrobe until he finds a shirt that definitely doesn’t belong to either of them but would fit. After getting ready for bed, not even bothering to return to his own room to do so, he helps Hakyeon out of his clothes. Hakyeon mumbles in his sleep, something about “ _yes, I’ll visit you with the complete routine soon”._ Taekwoon sighs, it’s had on all of them, none of them has it easy but Hakyeon often forget to take care of himself while he’s running around for their sake, Taekwoon isn’t the one to express concern or love often and finds it much harder to do openly but right now, Hakyeon isn’t looking and Taekwoon is feeling grateful to him, for all he does for hem without asking for anything back other than a hug or two; so Taekwoon slips inside the duvet he covered Hakyeon with and lays so they’re both facing each other.

He softly brushes aside the ash brown hair, they’re now long enough to be tucked behind his ear– Hakyeon looks good with any hair, Taekwoon thinks, and smiles fondly at the random memory of Hakyeon complaining about his scalp when he had his hair brown.

Those were happier times, they were young and Hakyeon didn’t worry about small things as much as he does now. He brushes a hand down the leader’s arm and scoots closer, seeking familiar comfort.

They’ve talked, Taekwoon expressed concern over Hakyeon’s health and worries but the leader has gotten good at lying and fake smile, Taekwoon aches; he pushes the pain he feels with the thought that _maybe Hakyeon doesn’t trust him enough to lean on him_.

“I wonder why you never look so peaceful when you're awake. Worry lines never suited you,” he whispers, even though Hakyeon is still deep asleep. He presses a soft kiss to the leader’s temple and wipes the tears from his eyes.

“You’re thinking too much, Taekwoonie.” Taekwoon’s eyes shoot up and Hakyeon opens his lazily, and smiles at the younger, “I’m not the one with worry line, right now, how about that,”

Taekwoon flushes, “I thought you were asleep”

“I was,” Hakyeon yawns, scooting closer and wraps his arms around Taekwoon’s lean shoulders, “I sleep-heard you,”

“sorry, you're tired, sleep,”

“mhm, “ the leader hums, burying head in the younger’s neck, “sleep with me?”

“I was gonna,” Taekwoon relaxes in the older’s hold and hugs him back, “hard day?”

“tiring, need to leave early tomorrow,”

“take a day off, Yeon,”

“been a while since you called me that,” Taekwoon rolls his eyes, typical Hakyeon avoiding his questions, but he smiles anyway,

“been a while since we talked,” he replies,

“true,” Hakyeon hums sleepily, “missed you,” Taekwoon feels the warmth spread in his chest; it’s been so long since Hakyeon expressed his feelings this easily, and Taekwoon feel himself ease up.

“you too,” he presses a kiss to Hakyeon exposed neck making the older giggle, “good night Yeonie,”

“sleep well, woonie”


End file.
